


Oi Hermione!

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Ron's POV, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi Hermione. You're a girl right?" Ron said trying to be casual.</p>
<p>Otherwise known as the time Ron Weasley tried to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball but found out that she already had a date. This is the same story we see in Goblet of Fire but from Ron's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oi Hermione!

**"Oi Hermione. You're a girl right?"** Ron said trying to be casual.

**"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.** She gave him a cold look and Ron knew all was lost. In that moment, instead of sounding causal, he’d sounded clueless. Clueless was bad. Clueless made Hermione mad. Made her think ‘you’re a girl’ was a new revelation to him and not something he marvelled at. He tried to communicate with his eyes, that he’d always realised she was a girl. He’d snogged her hadn’t he? He’d snog her right here, right now if she needed anymore proof but instead he responded.

**"Well – you can come with one of us!"** Ron suggested. _Oh why did I say one of us_... he thought to himself when he actually wanted to be very possessively. If there was one thing his estrangement from Harry made him realise was that he REALLY liked spending time with Hermione. Alone. Just them. Together. Away from everyone he could make her laugh easily.

**“No, I can’t,”** snapped Hermione, her eyes narrowing and her hair started to look wilder. Ron knew that meant trouble so he needed to set out his case... trying not to get to be an arse. But his mouth was quicker than his intention.

**“Oh come on,”** he exclaimed impatiently, and rather loudly, gaining a bit of an audience. Looking at her then he gave her a small encouraging smile, **“we need partners, we’re going to look really stupid if we haven’t got any, everyone else has…”**

**“I can’t come with you,”** Hermione interrupted, now blushing, she was pretty when she blushed, “ **because I’m already going with someone.”** She explained patiently, in a tone she knew riled him up. The bottom fell out of Ron’s world.

 

_She can’t. She can’t. She can’t_ , thought Ron quickly.

 

**“No, you’re not!”** replied Ron definitely, because the thought of Hermione going to the ball with someone that wasn’t him was unthinkable. **“You just said that to get rid of Neville!”**

**“Oh did I?”** responded Hermione mockingly, and her eyes flashed dangerously. Her hands went to her hips and he knew she was serious. Ron’s heart stopped, **“Just because it’s taken you _three years_ to notice, Ron, doesn’t mean no one else has spotted _I’m a girl_!” ** Ron stared at her. _‘Oh luv, I really do know you’re a girl,’_ he thought ruefully. Irrationally he wanted to grab her, and steal her away. How dare anyone ask Hermione out! No, no one at Hogwarts would ask Hermione out. And suddenly, Ron had never been more grateful that so many people were betting on his and Hermione’s relationship.

 

So, he grinned widely in that way that often won her over whenever they were alone.

**“Okay, okay, _we_ know you’re a girl,”** he reassured her, and by _we_ , he meant _I,_ moving closer to her; wanting to grab her hand like he’d done when they’d run away from Mrs Norris last Boxing Day morning, wanting to suggest that they go outside and talk about this away from Harry but settled for: **“That do? Will you come now?”** He smiled again, knowing that this would settle the matter.

**“I’ve already told you**!” Hermione said very angrily, her hair and eyes reflecting the common room fire. **“I’m going with someone else!”** And she stormed off toward the girls’ dormitories again. Ron was in shock and said to no one in particular.

**“She’s lying,”** said Ron flatly, watching her go. She _had_ to be lying, he thought hollowly, not caring that Harry and the whole of the Common Room was watching. He wanted to follow her. He’d snog her, like he had when they’d fought over their pets and Harry’s Firebolt. To remind her that _he_ _knew_ she was a girl. He thought desperately. It’s what he should have done in the beginning.

**“She’s not,”** said Ginny quietly, appearing from nowhere. Ron turned to her quickly.

**“Who is it then?”** Ron asked sharply, with a sense of guttural horror. Ginny looked serious.

**“I’m not telling you,** replied Ginny pointedly, **“it’s _her_ business,” ** looking like she was enjoying herself. And from that, Ron knew that he wouldn’t get anything from his sister.

**“Right,”** said Ron, trying to get his bearings on this new awful reality. Then, he noticed Harry and had an idea **, “this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I’ll just -”** he didn’t know how he was going to continue that sentence and it didn’t matter because Ginny interrupted.

**“I can’t,”** said Ginny, blushing in that deep red hue that only a Weasley could manage. **“I’m going with...”** there was a slight unhappy pause, **“- with _Neville_.” ** She explained, not looking at Harry **. “He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought… well…”** she continued on, seemingly justifying herself **. “I’m not going to be able to go otherwise, I’m not in fourth year.”** She looked as miserable as Ron was starting to feel. **“I** **think I’ll go and have dinner,”** she said, getting up and leaving her head bowed, using her hair as a shield.

 

Ron couldn’t believe this: Ginny was going with Neville. Hermione was going with Merlin knows who! And Ron felt shell shocked by the whole conversation. He wanted a time-turner to warn himself that this was going to happen. Ron knew however, that even if he was face to face with himself: he wouldn’t/couldn’t believe that this had happened. His mouth went dry: he looked at Harry who was as shocked as he was.


End file.
